


Selfless (A Langst Story)

by Magicath808



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Langst, M/M, Season 8, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicath808/pseuds/Magicath808
Summary: Lance always sacrifices himself for his team members. He jumps headfirst into danger. Keith was in danger, and he had to save him. But will he make it out this time?





	Selfless (A Langst Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic isn’t super well thought out in terms of the situation I set the characters in. It’s just supposed to be a short, fluff story. It’s a season 8 head canon, because at this point I can only hope that something good is in the future for us Lance stans. 
> 
> Thoughts/Theories:
> 
> If Lance gets his big arc in season eight, it will most likely focus on a romance plotline (either Allurance, Klance, or both). The other option for a Lance arc could be to focus on Lance’s self-sacrifices. I think it’s unlikely now however, that it will focus on Lance’s importance to the team and his self-doubt or homesickness because that was explored in Hunk in S7 (so it’s unlikely they will repeat that. It feels like the writers are satisfied with how they did it in S3 with the bedroom scene). But all three of these options could get explored with more focus on one fact or another. 
> 
> Or, you know, there could not be enough time to explore anything of Lance’s character and he won’t get a major arc. He will get development and moments in S8, I’m sure of that. But it’s highly possible that he will never get a main focused arc. 
> 
> So why does Lance’s romance remain so important to me? Because at this point the romance plotline for Lance will probably end up being the point where Lance gets a major, individual storyline. For me, Lance’s arc or lack thereof will make or break his character. I’m probably being dramatic. Lance’s S8 arc will not unwrite his moments or the development we have seen thus far, but I want my boy to get the same attention Pidge, Keith, Shiro, Allura, and now Hunk have had. 
> 
> Sorry for the long intro, I’m just trying to show where I’m coming from with this fic, because the set-up is a stretch. (Also, shameless promo. If you like Langst stories I have an even better one called Looking forward).

Lance:

The paladins were on a recon mission. It was supposed to be easy. The Galra forces were entirely broken up. A lone pirate had taken over this planet less than a month ago. It wasn’t well defended. Freeing this planet was supposed to be easy. And they were close to Earth. Back up was right there.

Yet here the team was, pinned against a wall under heavy fire from Galra drones. The rebel forces were too far away. They had meant to go in with the element of surprise, and so they left their lions miles away. And now they were paying for the price.

Keith ducked behind a corner ushering the team after him. Lance was last.

“Any ideas team leader?” Lance said.

“I don’t—”

“Maybe we can call the lions,” Hunk said peeking around the corner to blast at the drones.

“I don’t think we can,” Pidge said. “We’re under too heavy fire. Last time we were able to concentrate.” 

Lance could hear the drones getting closer, “We have to move now.”

The ducked around the next corner. More drones. Lance started blasting, his team right behind him, covering him. 

“There’s too many,” Hunk said.

“Fall back,” Keith said.

They started down another hallway, Keith in the lead. There were two hallways splitting off from one another. One filled with more drones, the other with Galra pirates. A bullet of light grazed Keith shoulder. He turned to the drones. That split second was enough. 

Lance saw everything happen in slow motion. Keith was fast, but he wasn’t going to be fast enough to get the drones on one side and the soldiers on the other. A Galra with a long sword swung at Keith’s unprotected back. Lance sprung at Keith, elbowing him to the ground.

Lance’s bayard glowed. With his own sword he cut through the Galra. The Galra’s sword shot out, the butt of the sword, slamming into his lungs taking his breath and breaking a few ribs. He fell to the ground. Keith was still on the ground from Lance’s push. 

And then he felt it. A drone had hit his unprotected back. Lance felt his vision begin to blacken. Everything was fuzzy. He heard his name. Then nothing.

***

Keith; After the battle:

“Lance. Lance. Come on you can’t—” Keith held Lance on the ground in his arms, not wanting to let go but also not wanting to hurt him. He tucked Lance against his chest, Lance’s head against his heart. Keith gently held up Lance’s back, his other arm wrapped around Lance’s shoulder.

Lance’s breathing was shallow, but he was still breathing. 

“I’m here,” Lance said. His eyes fluttered open. He laughed. Then winced. It must have hurt. “This feels familiar. Are we bonding again?” he said in a vaguely flirty voice.

“Shut up,” Keith said. “You really are the dumb one.”

“Did you see that Keith?” Lance said weakly, “It’s an Altean broadsword. Pretty cool right?”

Keith didn’t say anything. Lane closed his eyes again with a deep sigh.

“I’m running a diagnostic check,” Keith heard Pidge say. 

“Lance. You can’t die. Do you hear me?” But Lance was unresponsive.

Keith held Lance tighter. Someone tried to easy Lance out of his arms. Keith snapped back, “No.”

“Keith. We have to move him now,” Pidge said.

“This needs medical attention,” Allura said. 

“Heal him then,” Keith bit back.

“I can’t heal these types of wounds,” she said.

Keith felt himself nodding. He picked up Lance. His long legs draped over his arms, his head still tucked into his chest. 

“You got him?” Hunk asked.

Keith nodded again. 

***

Keith; Hospital on Earth

They had somehow made it back to Earth in time. Someone had to pick up the Red lion for them, but Lance got back to the Garrison hospital just in time. He had been asleep for the past three days after his surgery. Keith hadn’t left his side. He had a hand on top of Lance’s. 

Nobody was really supposed to be in here besides his parents. But Keith wouldn’t let the nurses shut him out. Lance’s mom hasn’t left her son’s bedside either. She had been up for more than two days straight. Keith had told Lance’s mom that he would watch Lance while she went home and showered and slept.

Keith looked at Lance. He was strung up to so many different cords. His breathing was normal. Soft. Keith shifted. He needed to use the restroom. But the nurses had said Lance would be up soon. He moved to get up, pulling his hand out from under Lance’s.

“Don’t go. Not again,” Lance murmured. 

Keith shifted closer, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Lance’s eyes opened. They were swollen. “You promise?”

“Yeah.”

Lance looked down at himself. Unsure.

“I’m not leaving. Not if you don’t want me too.”

Lance nodded and winced. Keith leaned forward, pushing Lance’s hair off his forehead. 

“Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?” 

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand looking at the now joined fingers. “I’m okay.”

“Don’t try and pretend your fine,” Keith huffed. “You almost died.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Lance said. He looked around the room, trying to understand where he was. 

Keith looked at Lance, worry streaking his face. Allura had told him about Lance dying. It sat unpleasantly in his stomach. “I heard about that,” Keith said.

“It’s nothing you haven’t done,” Lance said. His voice was broken, soft, like he had been yelling.  
“Matt told me. About what you did. That you almost—”

“We’re the leaders. We’ve made stupid decisions for the team,” Keith said.

“Why are you so mad then? That I tried to save you.” No matter how hard Keith had tried to hide his anger at Lance’s actions, Lance had seen through it in an instant. His blue eyes were on him now. His mouth a hard line, just daring Keith to say the wrong thing. 

“Why shouldn’t I be made at this. It’s like the seventh time you’ve tried to sacrifice yourself.” Keith used his free hand to push through his mullet. 

“You did it too. You would have stepped in to save me,” Lance protested.

“That isn’t what this about. Why do you always sacrifice yourself? You make me worried.”

Lance shrugged. “I saw you. And I couldn’t’ let you die. You’re more important.”

“Is that why you have a death wish? Do you think everyone is more important than you?”

“Maybe just a little,” Lance said finally breaking his solid stare.

“Lance I…to me you’re the most important person. So, stop putting yourself in danger.”

Anger flared in Lance’s eyes. “It’s not always about me. Especially with Voltron. It’s about the team.”

“I’m not saying be egotistical, just think about yourself once in a while.”

“Oh wow. There bickering. Guess Lance is fine,” Pidge said. The door was open, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran and Shiro peeking in. The group filtered in.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” Allura flung her arms around Lance’s neck. The rest of the group hung back waiting their turn. Keith understood what they were feeling. Lance looked so fragile. That’s why the team was nervous. Nobody had seen Lance this broken. At least not in a long time.

Allura was still hugging Lance. Keith slowly released Lance’s hand, so he could move away. Lance clamped down hard, telling Keith that letting go wasn’t an option.

Allura must have seen this too. She pulled away. The rest of the group slowly came to Lance’s side. 

“Don’t do that again,” Pidge said.

“Yeah. We need you,” Hunk said tears in his eyes.

“It really is good to see you looking better,” Shiro said. He had a light smile on his face. But it was pained.

Keith didn’t know if it was the pain or what, but Lance’s usual mask was gone. His eyes were glazed over. Something was troubling him. He looked at his friends around him, then at the ceiling. Not even bothering to smile.

Shiro touched Lance’s shoulder, “Okay guys. Lance needs to rest. I’m going to call the nurse.”

The group shuffled away. Lance’s eyes began to flutter close. But he wasn’t asleep. His muscles were tight as he gripped onto Keith’s hand tighter. 

Keith moved his chair closer. “I’m going to stay with him,” Keith said vaguely to anyone who was still in the room. He looked back at the door. Allura and Shiro exchanged soft looks and closed the door.

A nurse came in. 

“Do I need to move?” 

“No. You’re fine,” She said. She busied herself with Lance’s IV. Keith felt Lance finally ease into sleep, his muscles relaxing, his breath slowing.

“He’s lucky to have a boyfriend like you,” The nurse said.

Keith sputtered for a moment and looked down at their joined hands. “I think I’m the lucky one.”


End file.
